


In A Dirty Cheap Hotel

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5922991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fluff to get into character's heads really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In A Dirty Cheap Hotel

"I am not sleeping here... it's dirty... and cheap."

Rosaline rolls her eyes as Karina complains. This late into the roadtrip she really couldn't care less. The ex-Roman woman is still very much a princess and complains constantly. She knows, eventually, Karina will shut up and let her have some peace, she just needs to let her rant for a while. 

"Is that the bed?"

Rosaline smirks, turning to look back at Karina. 

"Problem?"

"There's only one... and it's tiny."

Rosaline sighs again, openly mocking Karina now as she moves closer. 

"Listen Princess, if you hadn't managed to blow the house up making toast..."

"I know."

Karina mumbles, looking down and away with such a look in her eyes that Rosaline smirks, moving to catch the other woman's lips with her own, gently. 

"Come on Princess, it's not that bad... I promise."


End file.
